The New Host
by PastelGrell
Summary: Rushifaa (OC) goes by they/them and has quite the personality, not fitting in with the crowd at Ouran, but they make things an adventure, especially after becoming a host, not all of it a good one, but enough to keep the hosts on their feet whenever Rushi was around.


_**Rushi POV~ (The only person that knows about them being agender is Haruhi)**_

'Wow, what a fantastic idea..' I thought to myself at I walked into my new school.. in the middle of the first half.. of second semester of all times.

I sighed to myself, I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb due to my piercings, hair, and the fact that instead of a uniform, I wore ripped skinny jeans and a black shirt with a white skull on it.

I probably looked like some emo band kid but it was whatever.

I walked into my classroom and went to the back corner seat, setting my backpack down under my desk and looking around a little.

I saw this group of girls already swooning over me and I couldn't help but chuckle, giving a wink and they all blushed, giggling as any schoolgirl would

I heard them talking and they said something about hosts and stuff but I brushed it off, not really interested, especially when I saw someone I knew

Haruhi Fujioka, my childhood best friend that I haven't seen for 4… maybe even 5 years

I called out to her and her eyes widened as big as saucers when she saw me, coming over and automatically hugging me tightly

"Haru.. death grip.." I managed out and she loosened her grip a little as I hugged back

"Sorry… You're back.. when did you get back?" She asked, and I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck

"I got here like last month." I shrugged

"you didn't even tell me or stop by," she said and hit my arm, causing me to rub my arm gently

"one.. ow.. and two, I wanted to settle in again, and this school.. I was going to surprise you but I had no idea you came here" I told her with a smile

Haruhi hummed a little "Alright, fair enough.. you could at least have answered my messages" she said before two very identical twins just kind of appeared out of nowhere

The one on the right spoke first

"Hey, Haru.. you know this guy? Why don't you introduce us?" he asked and then the one on the left spoke as well

"Yeah, Haru, Introduce us"

Haruhi gave a little sigh and looked to me

"well, Rushi.. this is Hikaru" she pointed to the one on the right "and this is Kaoru" she then pointed to the one on the left

"Wow.. how the fuck do you know that?" I asked, bewildered

She shrugged, "it's really not that hard," she said before sitting down in the desk beside mine, the twins sitting in front of us

I heard the thing about some hosts and a club again and looked to Haruhi, getting her to explain the host club and their purpose

I was also a little surprised to find out she was a host but after she explained the reason why she was a host to begin with, I can't say I was shocked

Haruhi and I soon ended up making plans to talk later on during lunch so she could fill me in and we could catch up

And man, I could not wait for lunch.. I was starving

_**Normal POV~**_

At lunch, Rushifaa and Haruhi were hanging out, eating in a classroom

The two caught up with each other and Haruhi explained everything about the host club in more detail than she had before, peaking Rushi's interests by all means

"It sounds pretty interesting I guess, as long as you have fun and all.. But let me say that you're still as clumsy as always" Rushi teased and Haru rolled her eyes

"Yeah, Yeah… Anyways, why did you move back? I thought you were in America" She said and Rushifaa sighed a little

"Well, my parents wanted to come back, they liked it here more and now we're closer to the rest of our family, plus, you know how their job is," Rushifaa said and ran a hand through their hair "But hey, It's all good, they still let me do as I please within reason and I got my tongue pierced" They added and grinned

"Makes sense I suppose," She studied her friend and shook her head, "You and your piercings, didn't you have enough?" Haruhi asked with a little laugh

"Now I do," Rushifaa stuck their tongue out, just to show off "That makes 8 total"

Haruhi shook her head "that's insane" she laughed and Rushifaa shrugged

"What are you going to do when you get old and wrinkly?" Haruhi asked

"I'll be the most blinged out in the retirement home" Rushifaa laughed softly

"Whatever you say, Rushifaa.. we should probably pack up, class starts in a few minutes" Haruhi spoke and Rushifaa nodded

"I guess… Umm, I'll come over after school, yeah?" they asked and Haruhi smiled

"Of course," she said and hummed, packing up her stuff, Rushifaa doing the same and smiling

The two hugged and went their separate ways for the day, Rushifaa getting used to the school building rather quickly but still being the odd one out for the time being

At the end of the school day, Rushifaa had decided to venture to one of the music rooms, looking around and seeing it was fairly empty

They huffed a little, they didn't want to waste time heading to another one so they got the instruments that were hidden away and just began practicing for several moments on a guitar they found, basically playing the cover of a song

"_I got knots all up in my chest  
Just know I'm trying my best  
'Cause when you look  
When you laugh  
When you smile  
I'll bring you back  
And now I'm sad  
And I'm a mess  
And now we high  
That's why I left  
That's why I left  
That's why I left  
That's why I left  
That's why I left  
Will your tongue still remember  
The taste of my lips?  
Will your shadow remember  
The swing of my hips?  
Will your lover caress you  
The way that I did?  
Will you notice my charm if he  
Slips up one bit?" _

Rushifaa sang, not noting when there was soon an audience until they finished and actually looked up

There was a group of females all there, just swooning over the unknown person

_That was amazing!_

_So beautiful!_

_Who is that? _

The music room was filled with so many different words, but everything along the positive line

Rushifaa smiled softly and soon spoke to the swooning females

"Ladies, Ladies… Calm down" they smiled charmingly

Rushifaa had always been a lady killer in all honesty, which got him in trouble at times, but at the moment, they figured that was the point, especially when they looked away from the crowd and spotted the hosts


End file.
